fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Febrilia Isithraclya
|mark location = Unknown |team = Savage King |partner = Michael O'Neil Sarah Illexia |base of operations = Savage King Headquarters |status = Active |magic = Magma Dragon Magic}} Febrilia Isithraclya (ペブリリャ イシスラクリャ Peburiria Isisurakuria) is a strong-hearted, as well as a strong-willed Dragon who is part of an organization known as Savage King. Febrilia is known to be a very powerful dragon, though, a lot of opinions of this come from her ferocious appearance. She is widely known as the The World Breaker (世界ブレーカ Sekai burēka) for her large appearance and rather destructive tendencies, also because of the fact that her magic is known to destroy flora and fauna. Febrilia is also known as The Volcano (ボルケーノ Borukēno) for her use in Magma Dragon Slayer Magic, in Dragon and Human form, and for her very explosive temper. Even though she has negative views about humans, before tragic events she was able to train with Jelonghoul, who taught her how to transform herself into a human. After awhile, she went off on her own. Febrilia was then approached by a mysterious woman, who goes by the name of Melinda Belaine. This woman in white offered Febrilia a chance to join her guild, and after and explanation, she accepted. However, this alliance didn't last very long. Febrilia's views did not match up with the moral of this Guild. Now, Febrilia tries ever so hard to regain her mighty title. Allied with Savage King, it is possible for her to be feared again. Appearance Even when in her human form, Febrilia does have some of her draconic features. Well, it looks like a human form. Since she doesn't really like humans, she chose her form to resemble that of an elf. She'd be a hypocrite if she hated humans, but had the form of one that she used every single day. The most would be her scary-like appearance. She isn't some strawberry shortcake selling muffins, Febrilia is here to destroy the very bane of her existence. She still has horns, however, they are not black and do not emit a lava-like substance. Her horns are light black in color, maybe even a dark gray, but are always seen adorned in golden armor as well as exotic jewelry that usually cover up most of the color. Febrilia has been profiled as a demon before, after all, many people do associate horns with demons. However, she likes her horns because she feels like it gives her a more fearsome look. Febrilia has long and slightly unkempt crimson red hair that is usually seen down and it falls down to about the middle of her back. It is seen as straight, but is almost always seen as a little messed up. She also has bangs that are seen to come together at the middle of her forehead. Another draconic trait that Febrilia retained would be her glowing yellow eyes, that seem to turn into a light orange if she is full of rage. Although she has a trait of larger eyebrows, much that of an elf, she isn't a true elf to retain it's other unique features. She only has elf ears to separate herself from the humans that ruined her life. Febrilia has darker skin, which many people say is an effect of her blood boiling a lava-like orange in her veins. However, this isn't true. It's just a rumor created by someone for a reason when she gets incredibly angry. Though, since she is a dragon, it could be possible. Febrilia has a very slim and incredibly muscular figure, and she is very tall as well, standing at around 180 centimeters. Febrilia is seen wearing very revealing attire, and she loves it. She is seen wearing a red, strapless breastplate that goes down to just above her chest. This breastplate has golden designs on it, as well as having a few exotic jewels on it as well. On her neck, Febrilia is seen wearing a large necklace with a red jewel on it, and the headband she wears is seen to have the same kind of jewel on it as well. She wears large gloves that have the same pattern and color as her breastplate, in fact, almost everything she wears has the same pattern and color. The only different thing would either be her legging-like armor that is a dark purple, and resembles that scales that of a dragon. Febrilia is also seen to be wearing a tattered red cloak, though, it is very rare to see her wearing it. Febrilia is large when she is in her dragon form, and when she is in this form, she is known to strike fear through the hearts of her enemies. It appears as if she has molten lava dripping in-between her armor-like scales, and this as well gives a glowing-like effect to her body. Febrilia looks as if she is made out of different kinds of metals, that is just the effect of the molten lava against her armor-like scales. It is a rather beautiful contrast. Her face has been compared to a demon, the glowing eyes, powerful jaw, as well as the large horns. She could in fact be a demon, just based on looks. Febrilia has half of a horn ripped off during a vicious battle, and instead of being ashamed of it, she loves to show it off. This is a sign of battle, a battle scar is you call it, and she believes it's a display of her fierceness. Febrilia also has large claws, and she is also missing a few of them as well. Most of them are on the back feet because she makes sure that when it comes to fighting, she'll want to have the upper hand. She is known to sharpen them frequently, a thing she also takes great pride in. She is extremely large, being larger than the average dragon. Because of this, many people as well as dragons mistake her for being a male. Just incase you were wondering, she's not. She was rather insulted by this at first, but she has learned to live through it. Though, there are some comments where she will lash out upon. Now, let's move on. Febrilia, just like other dragons, has large and powerful wings to lift her off the earth and put her into the sky. Despite being tattered, and very worn, she is still able to fly just as well as any other dragon. Well, that might be a lie. She's in fact very slow when it comes to flight. In battle, she usually lets her opponent come to her. Over all, Febrilia is a large and she is a force to be reckoned with. Personality Febrilia is known to have a personality where she can appear as if she is sweet, but she can snap and instantly become full of hatred. She appears as soft to either appeal to her enemies, or to get what she wants, either way this makes her very manipulative. Febrilia is in fact is very famous for doing anything to get what she wants, even if it was betraying her kin. Even though she is extremely manipulative, she will be loyal to the people who believe what she believes in. When they change their mind, or decide to give up the cause, that is when she will betray them. And her betrayal is usually a backstabbing, literally. Febrilia is a dragon that thought of, and still considers humans as the lowest life forms, and a good source of food. She strongly believes that she is higher than most of the humans that are out there, being a dragon makes her better than anything else out there. In fact, she believes that she is the highest life form there is, instead of just humans. Being a dragon comes with great wisdom, whether she is an evil dragon or not. She is older than 400 years, and with this age comes wisdom. Even though she may not look like she is very astute, she is incredibly astute. Now, let's switch topics. Febrilia is known to usually not show any emotions when it comes to human affairs, even when it comes to her own. She has no concern for humanly love, as well as remorse. She is completely emotionless when it comes to these topics. The only tear she shed was when she was forced to transform herself into a weak human being, and she was forced to look at herself. This is the only record of her feeling remorseful, other than that, she doesn't care at all. Febrilia has a deep hatred inside her, and takes it out on her enemies in battle. Or, she takes it out on people with her silver tongue. She is incredibly witty, and since she is intellectually advanced on human standards, she is able to return a witty comment with something even wittier. Now, back to her hatred. Febrilia always talks with a certain...rudeness in her voice. She talks as if she didn't even want to be there in the first place, and trust me, she doesn't. If you have gained her trust, this will be toned down a little bit, but you still are human. Febrilia doesn't like humans, even if she is one. History Febrilia was born as a dragon, over 400 years ago. She was just a child when the Dragon Civil War was beginning to take place, and even she supported the human race. She grew up with humans, exchanging knowledge with the humans as she grew up in the middle of this War. She was taught by a very wise dragon, by the name of Jelonghoul. He would teach her how to live among the humans, and at the time, she completely agreed with his teachings. When she thought that humans were kind creatures, her entire world was turned upside down. She watched as her brothers and sisters were murdered by the very humans they had taught their magic to. This is what created the hatred for humans that still brews inside her to this date. Febrilia's parents supported dragons and humans coexisting, and even taught many of them how to use their form of magic. Then, she watched as her parents were brutally murdered by the very people they chose to help. With a burning hatred, she slaughtered many humans, and burning their homeland in the process. She left the small group of Jelonghoul's disciples, but kept his teachings, such as the valuable information on turning herself into a human. Febrilia eliminated cities, and she felt no remorse after. The only thing that motivated her to go on this killing spree was the image of her parents dying. Because of this, she believes that humans are horrible creatures. They accept compassion with a knife, and are power-hungry mongrels. It wasn't long until the dragons that still believed that humans should live with them came looking for her. Still driven by her parent's death, she managed to kill of many of the dragons that still dared to say that humans are kind creatures. This just fueled her even more. It was a long and bloody battle, and with the humans aiding the other dragons, it just made her even angrier than she already was. She eliminated the kind that killed her brethren, as well as the dragons that helped them. Even though Febrilia had won the battle, she had sustained injuries that could kill her if she chose to remain a dragon at that period. Remembering the teachings of her old teacher, she transformed herself into that of a human being. It wasn't long until her wounds were healed and she was able to turn back into a dragon. However, she felt like she needed to be a human for awhile. She needed to have a member of their own kind betray them to make them pay for what they had did to her and her family. For awhile, Febrilia roamed the plains of Earthland, feeling like she had no purpose. Being a human made her a hypocrite, and she did not like that feeling. It wasn't long until her name got around to neighboring cities, a powerful dragon had been wandering around was extremely exciting news. Especially to a woman who was putting together a guild of the best mages. This woman, Melinda Belaine, offered a position in her newly forming guild, Demon Hunter. Feeling like she would find a purpose there, she accepted. There she met a Dragon Slayer by the name of Francesca Cicely, and it turned out that the dragon who raised her was an old friend. This greatly pained her, though, she would not let it show. After going on a few missions to eliminate Dark Guilds, many people began to feel like a guild was not the right place for her. Febrilia had a large tendency to kill person she came in contact with, and that was not one of their values. She left the guild, and never looked back. Now, using the title of 'Dark Mage', she has plans to completely eradicate the human race. And restore herself to the glorious dragon she once was. Sypnosis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Magic and Abilities Gallery Trivia *Febrilia is based off of Alexstrasza and Deathwing from the Warcraft Franchise *She is known to have many theme songs, some for specific times. Such as a battle or when she gets an evil thought. **When she is either walking away from a battle that she just won, or she is planning to do something incredibly evil, the song for this moment is Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dark Mage Category:Savage King